Lora et Maël
by She-Wolf-By-Heart
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune lionne et son petit frère sont pris en chasse par leur propre troupe de lions, alors qu'ils avaient tué leur mère, ils sont obligés de fuir. C'est alors qu'ils tomberont sur la troupe de Kovu et de Kiara. Que se passera-t-il ensuite? À vous de venir lire.


**Salut c'est ma 2****e**** fanfic et j'ai décidé de la poster pour savoir si se serait une bonne idée de la continuer ou pas.**

**Disclaimer : Mon nom de famille n'est pas Disney et donc je n'ai pas hérité de tout ce que Walt Disney a fait, merci.**

La mort de maman :

PdV : Lora

-Maël, ne sois pas difficile, allez! Je sais que tu as faim et c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver aujourd'hui. Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu en manges jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une nouvelle troupe de lions. Dis-je à mon petit frère.

-Mais je veux de la viande, pas des larves! Je veux de la viande comme Maman nous donnait… Maman… Dit-il en partant à pleurer.

-Tu sais bien que Maman ne reviendra pas… S'il-te-plait, Maël, concentre-toi sur la nourriture, tu dois manger. Dis-je en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Ça faisait quelques jours déjà que nous étions seuls, sans adultes pour nous protéger. Tout cela à cause de la mort de Maman…

_*Flashback*_

_Mon frère et moi étions cachés derrière de gros rochers alors que le Roi de notre terre parlait à Maman._

_-Sora, tu n'as pas respecté la loi la plus simple et la plus importante de notre troupe. Avoir des lionceaux n'est permis qu'au couple royal! Tu as eu de la chance de pouvoir les cacher aussi longtemps. Aucune pitié ne sera démontré… tuez-la! Elle et ses enfants avec!_

_-Non! Vous ne pouvez pas, ce ne sont que des bébés… Dit Maman, puis, voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, elle dit :_

_-Vous ne les trouverez jamais, je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà loin, en train de courir pour sauver leurs vies. Disait-elle._

_Je compris immédiatement l'allusion. Elle voulait qu'on parte, qu'on sauve nos vies. Elle voulait que je veille sur mon petit frère…_

_-Maël, viens, on s'en va. Disais-je à mon frère._

_Je devais le faire pour Maël, je devais laisser Maman… Mon cœur se déchira en deux à l'idée de perdre une des seules personnes que j'aimais. Mais, c'est ce que voulais Maman, je devais protéger mon petit frère, même si je devais laisser ma propre mère à son sort…_

_-Vite Maël, il faut s'en aller avant que…_

_Puis, ce que je redoutais plus que tout se produisit. Les lionnes aux ordres de ce Roi cruel sautèrent sur Maman et la tuèrent sous nos yeux._

_C'est alors que mon cœur, déjà en morceaux par la décision que j'avais prise, se réduisit en cendre dans un brasier de tristesse et de peine, autant physique que mentale. Mais, malgré cela, je réussis à agripper mon petit frère tremblant et en pleurs et me sauvai le plus loin possible de cette terre aux souvenirs trop douloureux._

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Depuis ce temps-là, nous marchions, courions quand nous en avions la force, toute la journée, suivant les rivières et les ruisseaux. Nous étions maintenant rendus dans une grande jungle. Heureusement, les larves abondaient dans cet endroit humide et ce n'était pas l'eau qui manquait!

-Maël, manges tes larves et demain, je te promets que tu auras de la viande. De toute façon nous sortirons de la jungle alors je serai forcé de chasser quelques petits rongeurs.

-Mais Lora, tu sais que je déteste les insectes surtout lorsqu'il faut les manger! Geignais le lionceau aux yeux verts.

-Ce n'est pas un choix, Maël. Tu les manges et c'est tout!

-Mais…, Commença le petit lionceau à la robe dorée.

-Pas de mais! Tu manges et si tu ne veux pas aller faire dodo juste après, tu les manges tout de suite. Dis-je.

Ces petites batailles arrivaient souvent. Mon frère peut être princier des fois et moi je dois tout faire pour son confort et je trouve ça dur. S'occuper de nous deux plus la mort de Maman… Mais je sais que ça lui pèse aussi, peut-être même plus que moi étant donné qu'il est plus jeune. Alors, je ne me plains pas et j'essaie d'être assez forte pour nous deux. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Comme maintenant. Maël déteste les insectes et c'est tout ce que nous mangeons depuis une semaine. C'est pour quoi, demain je me mets à la chasse.

…

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, je devins de plus en plus bonne à chasser de petits animaux. Étant donné notre besoin en nourriture, j'appris très vite certaines stratégies de chasse comme prendre la proie par derrière, être face au vent et au soleil, ne pas faire de bruit, planter mes griffes dans le sol, bondir rapidement et sur la plus longue distance possible, ce genre de truc. Même que je m'entrainais! En plus, c'était difficile à cause de mon pelage brun foncé et mon ventre beige pâle ainsi que mes doigts de pattes et mon museau beige pâle. Ça faisait un gros contraste, alors on me repérait facilement.

D'ailleurs, Maman m'avait toujours dit que j'étais spéciale avec mes deux points blancs au-dessus des sourcils et mes triangles blancs sur le dos de mes oreilles. Elle disait que ça faisait ressortir mes yeux verts…

…

Enfin, nous étions sortis de la jungle et Maël se plaignait beaucoup moins maintenant. Toujours en suivant les cours d'eau, nous entraperçûmes bientôt un gros rocher au loin entouré d'herbes grasses, de troupeaux de toutes sortes et d'un point d'eau minuscule.

Ça nous prit une demi-journée de marche avec une pause pour chasser afin d'atteindre le fameux point d'eau. Nous étanchâmes donc notre soif puis nous nous couchâmes pour prendre notre sieste journalière.

Mais à peine endormis, nous fumes brutalement réveillés par une jeune lionne au pelage crème et aux yeux vert-brun.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? Vous ne vous rendez pas comte que c'est la terre de Simba et de sa fille Kiara! Dit l'inconnue.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là? Elle poussa Maël brutalement puisqu'il n'était pas totalement réveillé. Ce fut la goutte de trop. Je bondis et, avec mon expérience récemment acquise, la pris de vitesse, la plaqua sur le sol et lui grognai dessus.

-Ne. Touche. Pas. À. Mon. FRÈRE! Grognai-je férocement.

Elle laissa échapper un couinement et je la laissai s'enfuir. Puis j'allai voir mon frère.

-Maël? Viens, je ne crois pas que nous soyons les bienvenus ici. Il faudra trouver une autre troupe de lions, tu ne crois pas?

-Attendez! Dit un lion de mon âge, sortant des herbes hautes près de l'eau.

Son pelage était brun pâle avec une touffe poils noirs. Il avait également des yeux rouges, ce qui ajoutait au fait qu'il avait tout le pelage sombre, bien que moins sombre que le mien. Mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres et ses magnifiques yeux bordeaux brillaient.

-Pourquoi attendre? Selon l'accueil de mademoiselle, nous n'avons pas l'air les bienvenus! Dis-je.

-Oh, elle? Ce n'est qu'une rabat-joie. Je suis sûr que le Roi et Reine voudront savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes arrivés ici. Allez, venez, je vous emmènerai jusqu'au Rocher des Lions, là où le Roi et la Reine devraient être à cette heure-ci. Dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûre… Quand penses-tu Maël?

-Il a l'air cool! Tu crois qu'il nous accepterons? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils… Commença l'inconnu, mais je le coupai, n'ayant pas obtenu la vraie réponse à ma question.

-Non Maël, je te le demande sérieusement. Est-ce que nous devrions le suivre ou nous en aller? Demandai-je.

Le lion nous regardait maintenant bizarrement.

-Oh! Et bien, mon instinct me dit de ne pas rester en territoire de lions qu'on ne connait pas trop longtemps, mais j'ai une très bonne intuition en ce qui concerne le suivre et rencontrer le Roi et la Reine. Dit mon petit frère très sérieusement.

-Cette fois-ci, je crois qu'on va suivre ton intuition. Ça serait vraiment cool si nous arriverions à nous faire accepter par cette troupe, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais! Dit mon petit frère en sautillant comme le gamin qu'il était.

-Tu pourrais nous guider? Demandai-je alors à l'autre lion qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

-Ouais! Venez, suivez-moi. Dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

''Il a l'air jeune'' Pensai-je. ''Il doit n'être qu'un adolescent, comme moi.''

En quelques minutes, nous étions rendus sur le ''Rocher des Lions'' comme l'avait appelé notre cher guide-dont-je-ne-sais-pas-le-nom.

-Alors, le sauveur du jour, quel est ton nom? Demandai-je.

-Sauveur du jour, hein? Enfin… je me présente, Miko fils de Kovu et Kiara, Prince de la terre des Lions.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'en arrêtai même de marcher. L'adolescent que je voyais devant moi, nous guidant tout bonnement au Roi et à la Reine, ses parents, était le prince de cette terre qui, je dois l'avouer, semblait belle et pleine de ressources. Le Prince, rien que ça!

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda ledit Miko.

-Ce n'est pas une blague? Demanda mon jeune frère.

-Non, allez viens ici avant qu'on soit réprimandé. Dis-je précipitamment.

Mon frère accourra à mon coté et, ensembles, nous fîmes la révérence devant le Prince Miko.

-Pardonnez notre impolitesse envers vous, Prince Miko. Nous ne savions pas à qui nous avions à faire. Dis-je en gardant ma position, tout comme mon frère.

-Mais… relevez-vous! À quoi vous jouez? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

-Vous êtes un Prince, peut-être même notre Prince, n'est-il pas normal qu'on vous traite avec déférence? Demandai-je sérieusement.

-Quoi? Mais non! Tout le monde me traite comme n'importe quel autre lion ici! Pas besoin d'être aussi fervent! En tout cas, venez, je vous amène à mes parents. Dit-il en nous regardant bizarrement.

Tout le long de la courte marche vers le Roi et la Reine, moi et mon frère restâmes derrière le Prince, montrant ainsi qu'il était plus important que nous. Puis, nous arrivâmes enfin.

-Papa, Maman, voici… enfin, je ne connais pas leurs noms, mais je les ai trouvés ce matin près du point d'eau. Dit-il.

-Et quels sont vos noms? Demanda le Roi.

-Mon nom est Lora et mon frère s'appelle Maël, fils et fille de S-Sora, ayant appa-partenue à une autre tr-troupe de lions. Dis-je en faisant la révérence et en commençant à pleurer silencieusement au nom de ma mère.

En entendant le nom de notre mère, Maël commença aussitôt à pleurer et j'allai aussitôt le réconforter, essayant en même temps de me réconforter moi-même.

-Shh… Ç-ça va aller M-maël. Ma-maman est d-dans un m-monde meil-leur maintenant. Dis-je en pleurant doucement.

Malgré cela, Maël ne fit que continuer à pleurer et pleurer, se laissant aller à sa peine. Notre peine. Je me couchai donc à coté de lui, le serrant fort dans mes pattes et lâchai prise. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines et demi que notre mère était morte et je m'étais toujours retenu pour ne pas faire paniquer Maël, mais je n'en pouvais plus. À ce moment précis, mon cœur remplaça ma tête et j'exprimai ma peine devant tous, ne me préoccupant que de mon frère à coté de moi qui pleurait presque plus fort que moi.

Dans les environs, on entendit des cris déchirants, des gémissements poignants et des pleurs exprimant la plus grande des tristesses.

Mon cœur en cendre avait repris feu et brulait maintenant aussi fort qu'un feu de forêt. La seule à avoir toujours cru en moi, la seule qui m'aimait sans condition, la seule qui pouvait me protéger de cette troupe de lions cruelle, mon seul et unique parent, Maman… Je l'avais laissé à sont sort, je n'avais même pas essayé de la sauver… Tout était de ma faute… Maman…

-MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN ! Hurlai-je à cette pensée.

Mon frère était maintenant debout, essayant de m'apaiser de quelque sorte, mais mon mal ne venait pas seulement de la mort de Maman, mais du fait que je l'avais aussi causé…

J'étais alors recroquevillé en boule, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, ne pensant qu'au fait que j'avais causé la mort de ma mère, n'ayant même pas essayé de la sauvée, ne m'étant pas montré et m'étant enfui lâchement avec mon frère, évitant de croiser ne serait-ce qu'une des lionnes qui avaient tué ma mère. Je me recroquevillai encore plus si c'était possible en marmonnant et en pleurant.

-Je suis désolé… Maman… Je ne voulais pas… Il fallait que je le protège… Tout est de ma faute… Maman… Je suis désolé… Tu es morte… à cause… de moi!

En entendant cela, Maël se tourna vers la famille royale avec des yeux suppliants. Des larmes roulant encore sur ses joues trempées.

Doucement, j'arrivai à me calmer. Ça faisait au moins une bonne demi-heure que je pleurais, si ce n'est pas une heure entière. En levant ma tête, je vis d'ailleurs quelques lions, me regardant avec pitié, tristesse et compassion. Je les regardai avec curiosité. Ainsi, c'était eux les membres de cette troupe. Je me retournai vers le Roi et la Reine qui, eux aussi, me regardait avec compassion. Miko m'aida alors à me relever et je m'appuyai sur lui, sentant mes jambes trop tremblantes pour me tenir toute seule. Puis, une pensée me vint. Je n'avais pas vu Maël dans le lot! Aussitôt inquiète, je l'appelai.

-Maël! Maël! Criai-je vers la petite assemblée.

Ne le voyant nulle part, je bondis vers l'endroit par lequel nous étions grimpé et me mis à sa recherche. Je descendis l'escarpement rocheux quatre fois plus vite que nous ne l'avions monté et je courrai vers le point d'eau, la seule place que mon petit frère connaissait ici.

-Maël! Appelai-je encore une fois.

Je m'arrêtai sur une pierre plate près du sol mais plus haute que l'herbe et regardai dans les alentour pour le repérer. C'est alors que j'entendis Miko derrière moi qui me suivait.

-Lora! Attends! Dit-il en courant vers moi.

Il s'arrêta à coté de moi et il dit :

-Je sais où il est.

-Quoi? Où est-il? Demandai-je aussitôt, oubliant totalement le statut de la personne à laquelle je m'adressais.

-Il s'est endormi à coté de toi alors que tu pleurais encore alors ma mère l'a ramené à notre cave où tout le monde dors pour qu'il se repose. Dit-il.

-Amène-moi à lui, je veux le voir. Dis-je aussitôt.

Plus tranquillement nous remontâmes en haut du Rocher et il me mena à la cave. Aussitôt que je vis Maël, je courrai vers lui et m'installai à ses cotés, le protégeant de mon corps. Épuisée, je m'endormi presque aussitôt, mon corps réchauffé par le contact de mon petit frère.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre! Alors, vous pensez qu'ils vont être acceptés par la troupe de Kovu ou pas? En tout cas moi j'ai déjà une petite idée là-dessus XD N'oubliez pas de laisser des Reviews!**

**She-Wolf-By-Heart **


End file.
